Stronger Than You
by Kumo13
Summary: A series of one shots with a fusion Au. Featuring Graytsu and Dragon Slayer Siblings. Requests for chapter open.


**PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT INFORMATION ABOUT THE STORY HERE!**

 **Ok, I adore Garnet and I really love the idea of fusions and my favorite steven universe song is stronger than you. So i kinda just thought this up thanks to inspiration from all these things, as well as a fic i read a while ago called freezer burn, at least i think, which has a similar idea but this one has my own personal spin on the whole thing. Ok so in this AU Natsu and Gray met each other before coming to fairy tail and fell in love. Also fusions exist except they are not gems, they are still mages they can just fuse as well with each other. Oh also no one in fairy tail know that graytsu is a fusion, and there are people who look down on mage fusions between two different type of magic users kinda of like how homeworld looks down on mixed fusions in steven universe. Also Gray and Natsu are a bit ooc, sorry, but this is how i saw it in my head so yeah. Dont like dont read. Also gratsu has natsus hair style and grays hair color with the tips of his hair pink. Also he has one green eye and one blue one. As for clothes he wears a long dark blue vest with gold accents that looks like natus vest as well as grays usual pants. He also has natsu's scarf wrapped around his neck and doesn't wear a shirt. I mean were you actually expecting him to wear one?**

 **Disclaimer: not me. Sorry.**

Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Gajeel, Carla, Pantherlily and Happy ran through the dungeons looking for their last teammate.

"Graytsu! Where are you!?" Lucy tried calling out for their duo wielding magic friend. Graytsu's magical ability was unique since it was a combination of some type of ice magic and fire magic. It wasn't the only thing strange about their companion, for one he was quite tall, taller than Gajeel, and had a head of black spiky hair tipped in salmon pink, not to mention his mismatched eyes, one dark green and the other a dark blue. He was also much stronger physically as well as magically than most mages. He also seemed to have senses that were as sensitive as those of the dragonslayers.

"Can either of you smell him?" Erza asked the two dragonslayers with them.

"Grrr. No! I don't know why but i can't seem to pick up his scent anywhere! It's like he's not even here!" grumbled Gajeel.

"Wait! I think I got something!" Said Wendy as she sniffed the air. Gajeel turned his head up slightly and sniffed as well. "Ya I smell it too, but it's weird. Like it smells like him, but at the same time not." Gajeel said with a confused frown on his face. "It doesn't matter. We'll follow the scent. It is the only lead we have to him." Erza said, and they all took off in the direction of the scent.

After a couple of minutes of running they approached a cell. Inside the cell was a teen who looked about the same age as Lucy. He had bright pink hair and a scarf that looked just like the one Graytsu always wore. On his hands were a pair of magic inhibitor cuffs. He was stalking back and forth through the cell growling and fuming, biting his lip in frustration and worry, but when he spotted them he threw himself at the bars. "There you guys are! Come one let me out! I need to find him! He's all alone somewhere! Come on hurry up." He pleaded with them a look of worry and frustration in his dark green eyes.

Confused, but willing to help the, the fairy tail mages unlocked the cage. The minute he's out the boy takes off in a random direction with a panicked and desperate look on his face.

"What the hell was that?" Lucy asked looking very confused.

"Wendy did you smell that?" Gajeel asked the small girl, with a confused look on his face.

"Ya. He smelled like a dragon." Wendy said in a shocked voice.

"Wait so that was another dragon slayer?" Asked Erza.

"Ya, but.. Wait I'm picking up the scent again. It's slightly different but it's definitely Graytsu." Gajeel said, and they took off in the direction of the scent.

As they kept moving Wendy started to hear a quiet singing coming from up ahead. (It's the tune of stronger than you)

After a couple minutes the group arrived at another cell where they found a black haired teen humming a quiet tune, leaning against the wall of his cell. He had the same kind of cuffs on as the other guy. He had black hair that was the same shade and texture as Graytsu's as well as a silver cross pendant that looked just like the one that Graytsu wore.

"Uh. Hey are you ok in there?" Lucy asked him.

He opened one of his eyes revealing a dark blue iris, and looked at them. There was slightly surprised look on his face, but it was soon replaced by a calm look.

"Ya could use a hand." He simply said.

After Gajeel removed his cuffs he turned to them. "Did you happen to run into a pink haired boy somewhere along the way?" He asked, and though he looked calm on the outside there was worry in his eyes.

"Uh ya. Back the way we came." Lucy responded. Gajeel was looking at the boy funny. Why would the scent lead to these two boys. He wondered.

"Can you take me?" He simply asked, and they figured why not. So they led him back along the way they came from. The whole way he continued to hum the same tune from earlier.

They entered a large chamber, and at the same time from the opposite entrance of the room came the pink haired boy.

"Natsu!" The dark haired boy cried, relief flooding his previously apathetic expression as he ran towards the shorter boy.

"Gray!" The pink haired boy cried as he ran and jumped into the taller boy's arms. "I was so scared. I woke up and you weren't there. I just didn't know what to do." The boy, now named Natsu, cried into the taller boy's shoulder, now named Gray. "It's ok. I'm here. I'd never leave you. You know that." Gray said as he hugged Natsu close, and then spun them around as they laughed and grinned brightly and were engulfed in a red and blue light. The light twisted together and then dispersed revealing the tall form of Graytsu.

Graytsu was hugging his arms close to himself, as if he was afraid that he'd fall apart right then and there.

Then it hit them. Graytsu was a fusion. And not just any fusion, but a mixed fusion. And suddenly it all made sense. His heightened sense. His tallness. The only thing that didn't make sense was why he hadn't told them.

"What? But, how? Why?" Lucy asked feeling so confused.

"I'll explain later. Right now I've got a problem that I need to fix." He said as he pointed to another one of the entrances. Standing there was Noxia. The guildmaster of the dark guild they'd been sent to take down. "Ugh, how weak you must be to feel the need to be fused in order to defeat me. Fusion is just a cheap trick people like you use to make themselves feel stronger, and mixed fusion is the cheapest and most disgusting trick of them all." She sneered. It was well known that Noxia was a fierce anti fusion supporter, and was always particularly cruel to those who opposed her using fusions.

"Do you guys mind letting me handle this. I have a score to settle with her." Graytsu asked. And then they remembered back when they'd been captured, Graytsu had been hit by a spell from Noxia before they'd all blacked out, that had probably been what had disassembled their fusion.

"Fine, but you will be explaining this later." Erza said as she stared at the tall dark haired fusion.

He nodded, and then turned towards Noxia.

(Cue natewantstobattle's cover of Stronger Than You)

 _This is Graytsu  
Back together_

Graytsu took off, and fought with everything he had. His mouvements, a combination of graceful and cocky. His hands coated in blue flames that burned so hot they felt cold.

 _And I'm never going down at the hands of the likes of you  
Because I'm so much better  
And every part of me is saying "Go get 'er."  
The two of us ain't gonna follow your rules.  
Come at me without any of your fancy tools.  
Let's go, just me and you.  
Let's go, just one on two._

 _(Just imagine Garnets battle with Jasper, except with Graytsu and Noxia and magic)_

 _Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able.  
Can't you see that my relationship is stable?  
I can see you hate the way we intermingle.  
But I think you're just mad 'cause you're single._

 _You're not gonna stop what we've made together.  
We are gonna stay like this forever.  
If you break us apart we'll just come back newer.  
And we'll always be twice the mage that you are.  
I am made o-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove o-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove  
Lo-o-o-o-ove  
Lo-o-o-o-ove_

 _Mm mm mm mm mm._

 _This is who we are.  
This is who I am.  
And if you think you can stop me  
Then you need to think again.  
'Cause I am a feeling  
And I will never end.  
And I won't let you hurt my guild,  
I won't let you hurt my friends._

 _Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able.  
Can't you see that my relationship is stable?  
I know you think I'm not somethin' you're afraid of.  
'Cause you think that you've seen what I'm made of._

 _But I am even more than the two of them.  
Everything they care about is what I am.  
I am their fury.  
I am their patience.  
I am a conversation._

 _I am made  
O-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove o-o-o-o-of  
And it's stronger than you.  
Lo-o-o-o-ove o-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove  
And it's stronger than you.  
O-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove o-o-o-o-of  
And it's stronger than you.  
O-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove lo-o-o-o-ove_

Noxia lay unconscious at Graytsu's feet. He then turned back to the rest of the group, with an expression that was mixture of fear, sheepishness and shyness, but there was also a glimmer of hope. "I suppose you would like an explanation."

-Brake Line-

"So you're a fusion" Erza said. They were in the main hall of the guild with everyone present so that he wouldn't have to explain it more than once.

"Uh, ya..." He said feeling incredibly awkward and shy.

"So how long have you been together then." Lucy asked, figuring that would be a good way to start.

"Uh this would be easier to explain with them." Graytsu grumbled to himself, a moment later he was covered the a blue and red light which separated into two lights, one red and one blue. The lights dispersed to reveal the two boys from earlier standing with the black haired boy slightly in front of the pink haired one who had a shy look on his face, their hands were clasped tightly between each other.

"My name is Gray Fullbuster and this is Natsu Dragneel. I'm an ice-make mage and he's a fire dragon slayer and together we are Graytsu Drauster." Gray answered as Natsu just inched closer to him.

"As for how long we've been together, well we became a fusion not that long before joining Fairy Tail, but we've known each other much longer than that. When I was young my family was killed by a demon and I was adopted by my master who taught me ice-make magic. After she died I left since I didn't have anyone else. Natsu was raised by the fire dragon Igneel who disappeared about seven years ago. After his dad disappeared,he decided to go looking for him. But because he didn't have full control over his magic, whenever he would go to human villages people would attack him and call him a monster. This is how we met. Natsu was being bullied by some villagers and I chased them off. We've been together ever since. Also since Natsu here hasn't had the best experience with humans he can be a bit shy. So don't try to push him." Gray explained calmly. Though no one missed how his hand tightened around Natsu's when he mentioned the villagers.

"Ok, but why didn't you tell us my boys." Asked master Makarov as he looked at the two boys sadly.

"We were scared. We didn't want you guys to throw us out or not accept us. At first we just wanted to get some money, but before long this place became our home, and you our family. We didn't want you guys to hate us." Whispered Natsu from behind Gray, though it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

Everyone in the guild looked at each other, and then turned and smiled brightly at the pair.

"Oh Natsu. You have absolutely nothing to worry about. Of course we accept you, whether your Gray and Natsu or Graytsu." Erza said as she stepped forward with her arms open to the pair. The guild cheered in agreement.

Gray smiled brightly in relief and happiness, while Natsu almost immediately burst into happy tears with a huge smile as he accepted Erza's offered hug.

Fairy Tail really was their home.

 **Ok so there you go. So this is going to be a series of oneshots all about Graytsu fusion. If you have any suggestions or prompts for this series just tell them to me in the reviews. Also in this fic Graytsu joined Fairy tail much later than Natsu and Gray did.**

 **MotherfuckingDamianWayne over and out.**


End file.
